


[fanart] Fantasy AU hockey players

by Liandria



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, hockeyplayers as fantasy characters, inspiration for fanfics, manips, slight gore in some of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liandria/pseuds/Liandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to post my fantasy players series that I'm doing on tumblr here too. Maybe it can serve as visual inspiration for all the amazing AU writers on here. if it does, tell me! Anyway, I hope you like them!</p><p>I'll update when I make more. *NEW*: Merman Gally!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warlock kaner

Kaner as a sort of Warlock, witch-y thing though many has said that he looks like a Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on tumblr: [forthehockeyfeels ](http://forthehockeyfeels.tumblr.com/)


	2. Jonny the Demon

Kinda creepy spn style demon!Jonny


	3. Jonny and Kaner

A jonny and Kaner piece I did for Halloween.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on tumblr: [forthehockeyfeels ](http://forthehockeyfeels.tumblr.com/)


	4. Tyler Seguin the Werewolf

Tyler the werewolf!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me on tumblr: [forthehockeyfeels ](http://forthehockeyfeels.tumblr.com/)


	5. Carey Price

Carey Price the.. Demon..? Witch? Devil? You tell me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join me on tumblr: [forthehockeyfeels ](http://forthehockeyfeels.tumblr.com/)


	6. Merman Brendan Gallagher

 

Merman Gally! I really like how this one turned out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on tumblr: [forthehockeyfeels ](http://forthehockeyfeels.tumblr.com/)


End file.
